My Candy Love Harem
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Happy 1 year anniversary to us! SO to start this wonderful moment, we decided to make this fic with one-shots on all the mcl guys. Enjoy to your heart's content!
1. Prologue

jc: Heidy ho!

animepup: heya

jc: so, you may be wondering wht this crap is for

animepup: wonder no more!

jc: but first let me introduce a new edition to this account! Cinnarose!

cinna: HIEE!

animepup: and to those who dont kno her, she was editting jc's khr chapters for a while and has helped out on this account

jc: so welcome her alright? *glares at readers*

cinna: *sweatdrop* why so serious?...

animepup: SO ANWAYS! Onto the reason why we are doing this 'special'

jc: this is our official 1 year anniversary on fanfic together!

*jc pops champagne*

animepup & cinna: YOURE UNDERAGED

jc: ...*drinks from it anyways*

cinna: *sigh*

animepup: *facepalm*

jc: you know you want some

animepup & cinna: NO WE DONT

jc: sheesh, someones obviously pms-ing...

cinna: anyways, nice to meet you all

animepup: and lets start off the second year of being on this ff account with a bang!

jc: bang!

animepup & cinna: ...sigh

all: ENJOY!

* * *

"Candy! Get out of bed RIGHT NOW!"

*Groan* *Mumble* I roll towards my night stand and check the time… Oh it's only 8:42... Wait... That isn't right... 8:42?!

"HOLY SHITES! HOW DID IT GET THIS LATE!? I JUST CLOSED MY EYES FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES! GYAHHHH!" I leap out of bed, trip on my clothes and did a face-plant into the floor... Why hello floor. I sit up, rubbing my nose when my Irish Setter comes up, and barks at me and grins her little doggy smile.

"Morning Ruby…" I glance at the tabby curled up at the foot of my bed, "and morning to you too, Silver." Silver ignores me and went back to sleep, I chuckle. Lazy little son of a-

Hmm, it feels like I'm forgetting something…

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I hear my mom scream from downstairs. I curse as I yank open my closet door and threw on the first things I saw, a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse. A newspaper flies into my face when I charge out the door.

"Sorry!" The newspaper boy yells before riding off on that stupid cruddy little bicycle. At least there's no blood. Wait... My shoulders feel light... BACKPACK! I then sprint back in to grab my backpack.

"BYE MOM!" I shout over my shoulder as I ran down the street.

"WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH!" I skid to a stop and shout,

"I'LL BUY IT AT SCHOOL!" I quicken my pace to a sprint, desperately trying, hoping, to get there on time. I REALLY don't want to deal with an angry principal again... Or like, ever. Just as the school gate came into sight, I stumble and tumble, and all my stuff spills out. Well there goes all my hope.

"Aw Jesus Christ!" I moan, gathering all my stuff. I kept heading towards school, hopping on one foot as I try to shove everything back into the backpack. I felt hopeful. Maybe I won't be TOO late after all... I doubt that but it's not bad to be optimistic once in a while right? ...Right?

I nearly crash into the bench in the courtyard when the bell rang. I stop in front of the school and heave as I tried to catch my breath. Oh god! *Huff**Puff* I need to exercise more... That was the most exercise you've done in a month, good job Candy, give yourself a pat on the back! Aaand I'm sweaty everywhere. Gee, this is such an attractive way to start the school day. Nothing screams sexy like bed head and sweat running down your body. For the record, at least I was wearing black... So the sweat stain wouldn't show? A+ for attitude. I tiredly pick up my bag that I had chucked to the side because I collapsed from being too tired to function. Today just isn't my day is it. I take a few deep breaths to calm my heart down and cool my mind before I walked towards my locker and opened it.

"Hey." I spin around at the sound of a voice behind me.

* * *

animepup: now continue the story your favourite boy! Choose the guy according to the chapter name!


	2. Castiel

"Huh? CASTIEL! Why aren't you in class?!" I exclaim when I spot the school rebel. Castiel just raises an eyebrow at me and ignores my question.

"Why do you look like such a hot mess so early in the morning?"

"I was in a rush!" I reply indignantly as I try to tame down my hair and wipe off my sweat.

"Bet you I can guess why." He smirks at me.

"Y-yeah right!"

"Hm….You…" He steps closer and leans in…

"Woke up late, didn't you little girl?" He whispers in my ear. I can almost feel his body heat radiating off him since he was standing so close. My face instantly flushes and I stumble back, trying to stutter out a complete sentence. He blinks at my flustered state, then he bursts into laughter. The students still left in the hallway all turn and stare at us. *sigh* I want to just jump in a hole and stay there forever, just so I could be out of reach of the aggravating red-head that finds amusement in my misery. Thankfully, everyone's attention was drawn away when the second bell rang and they all left for class. Oh thank god, I was saved by the bell.

"Hahaha! Well then, I'll see ya around, little girl." Castiel gives me a genuine smile and leaves me there, gawking. Wow…his smile is really cute…*slap* What am I thinking! I snap out of my daze and quickly rush to first period, Music.

"Argh, I've got theory homework…I can never understand this crud." I grumble to myself as I search my locker for money. My fingers find my wallet under a pile of textbooks and I happily open it to find…nothing. *face-wall* (when face-palm isn't enough) How could I forget to bring money to school! Can this day get ANY worse?! *sigh* Well, since I have all of lunch period free now, might as well find a quiet place to finish my homework.

I gather up my books, lock my locker and wonder down the halls. My brain goes on autopilot and before I knew it, my feet had brought me up the stairwell and I found myself standing in front of the door to the rooftop. I reach to open the door, then paused when my ears picked up the sound of music. I cautiously open the door and peak outside to find…Castiel?! I stared as his fingers move swiftly over the strings, forming a melody that was almost hypnotizing. His eyes are closed and his face looks content. I lean against the doorframe, close my eyes and just…listened.

"Hey, I never took you for a stalker." I jump when a voice broke my peaceful daze.

"I was only…um…" I trail off. What WAS I doing here?

"You plan on coming out from behind that door?" I nod sheepishly, step through the door and close it behind me.

"So, what brings you here? Not to stalk me, I hope. Though I can completely understand why you would be interested in me." Castiel shoots me his signature smirk.

"Why would I-Argh! Think what you like, but I'm only here to finish up some homework!" I huff and plop down across from him.

"Well then, don't let your infatuation with me distract you." I just reply with a very un-lady like snort.

After 10 minutes of staring at my paper, I growl in frustration. Why are there so many rules for harmonizing chords?! Why can't I just put random notes together and just make it work! God why is this so confusing! GYAHHH!

"Are you having some difficulties, little girl?" I glance up from my homework and glare at the smirking red-head. But before I could snap at him with a sarcastic comment, he swips the theory worksheet and holds it out of my reach as he looked it over.

"Ah, hey!"

"THIS is what you were having so much trouble with?" He raises an eyebrow at me mockingly.

"W-well it's hard!" I huff.

"If you put this and this together, it would harmonize because they have the same tonal centre." He points at my chords and plays an example on his guitar. I gawk, my sequence actually works! Wait, but I still gotta check the rest of the chords.

"Can I borrow your guitar for a sec?"

"Can you play it?"

"…l'll make it work somehow." I reach for the instrument when suddenly he grabs my wrist and pulled. I stumble forward and land on my knees with his legs on either side of me. I blush when I felt myself press up against his chest.

"Turn around. You're not going to be able to play the guitar like that." My blush got even darker as I awkwardly turned my body around so my back was leaning against him and the guitar was placed on my lap.

"Ok so…." As Castiel explains the basics, his hands guides my fingers over the strings and frets. I was still blushing madly as he instructed me to press down on certain strings. I did as I was told and gradually, I started to get the hang of it and I tried playing the chords that I wrote down. Miraculously, it actually harmonized quite well. I smile as the notes that I wrote became music through the guitar.

"This is so awesome! I can never thank you enough, Castiel!" I grin up at him and gave him a hug to express my gratitude.

"N-no problem…" He mumbles. I hear him cough a bit then he turns his head away so I couldn't see his face. I tilt my head to the side. Did I just see him blush, or was I hallucinating?

*growl* *grumble* Now it was my turn to blush as my stomach growled for food.

"I agree with your stomach, let's go find some lunch, shall we?" Castiel chuckles as he stands up and offers a hand to me.

"What about your guitar?" I ask as I let him pull me up.

"What do you think? I'm leaving it here for someone to steal?" He says as he crouches down to pack away the instrument. He lifts up the case and walks toward the exit, then he glances back at me.

"Hold on!" I hurriedly gather up my stuff and follow him.

Castiel took his motorbike and we drove to the nearest fast food place. We ate unhealthy food, talked in sarcasm, and he continuously teased me in his own aggravating way. It was both irritable and amusing, but at least I never got bored. We ended up spending too much time at the restaurant, so we got back to school late and the principal found us. And of course, we were sentenced to detention after school. Just my luck. But perhaps with Castiel, detention won't be too bad…I hope?


	3. Nathaniel

"Ugh, Amber..." I groan, not bothering to turn around. I'd recognize this voice anywhere. Why must she be the first person I see today? *sigh* Can this day get any worse?

"What do you-" I start to say but was cut off by the second bell. Oh thank god, I have a reason to escape. Bye bye, blondie!

I slip past her and her followers and make my way down the hallway towards my science class. I enter the classroom and set my books down.

"Hello Candy!"

"Oh hey, Nathaniel!" I turn my chair around to face the student body president who was sitting behind me.

"I was um, wondering if you would like-"

"Ok class, please take out your notes for our open notes test today." The teacher strolls into the room and begins to hand out the test papers.

"Sorry Nathaniel, I'll talk to you after the test!" I whisper as I receive my test. I quickly search through my binder for my notes. Huh? Why aren't they in here? I was sure I… OH MY FREAKING GOD! I LEFT THE NOTES IN MY ROOM! GYAAHHHH! Now I have to do the test without notes?! But I barely studied! *sigh* Dear life, when I said "can this day get any worse" it was a rhetorical question, not a challenge.

After 50 aggravating minutes, I finally FINALLY complete all the questions, though I doubt they were all correct. I quietly walk to the front of the room to hand in my test, then I slump down in my seat and sighed. Ok I'm done. It's finished.

"Alright, now that everyone is done and has handed their tests, please answer questions 1-14 on page 248 in the textbook." And with that, the teacher gets up and buys a cup of coffee from the coffee cart.

"Oh yeah, what did you want to say to me earlier?" I ask Nathaniel.

"I wanted to ask if you-"

"CANDY! HELP ME! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Nathaniel gets cut off by the screams of Rosalya from the other side of the classroom.

"Give me a sec!" I yell back, but she just gets out of her seat and rushes over to my desk.

"Come!" She pulls me up and drags me back to her desk before Nathaniel or I could continue our conversation. I see him sigh and I give him an apologetic smile.

By the time the bell rang for 2nd period, my brain was exhausted. Rosa asks too many questions…But, at least we finished! I was throwing my pencil case and binder into my bag when a small green packet caught my eye. I recognize that bag…hm….

"Hey Nathaniel, are those catnip treats in your bag?"

"What? Oh these?" He takes the little packet out. I nod in reply.

"Why yes, I bring them for the cats during my weekly visits to the cat adoption center."

"Wow, I knew you liked cats, but I never knew you liked them that much!" I exclaim.

"Well, this is the only way for me to play with the kittens because my mom is allergic to them." He shrugs.

"Wow, that's unlucky…Hey, maybe someday you can come over and play with my cat!"

"You own a cat?"

"Yeah, Silver's a grey/silver striped tabby. He's pretty adorable, though he can be really lazy at times." I giggle as I thought about my chubby kitty who was probably lounging around on my bed.

"Well then, how would you like to join me in my visit today?" He smiles.

"I'd love too!" My eyes light up and I grin.

"Then let's meet at the front gate after school."

"Alright!" I smile.

"Oh shoot, we better get to 2nd period soon! We're going to be late!" I exclaim as I check my watch,

"I'll see you later Nathaniel!" I wave at him and he waves back, then I rush out the classroom.

I had a pretty hard time focusing the rest of the day and I couldn't wait for the day to end, I mean, more than usual. By the time the last bell rang, I was already sprinting down the hallway and running toward the school gate. Surprisingly, Nathaniel had gotten there before me and was already waiting there. I immediately apologized for making him wait, but he just smiled. We then made our way to the adoption center where the kitties awaited!

We played around and fed the kittens for a couple of hours. I even found string and feathers, which I then turned into toys that the cats absolutely loved! Though one little guy did find my ponytail more interesting than the feather. So, Nathaniel had to help untangle her little claws from my hair. Then the kitten decided that she wanted to play with Nathaniel's tie, and I laughed as she leaped up and down, trying to swipe at the blue tie.

"She's so precious!" I laugh as I lift the little girl up to cuddle her. The kitten immediately settles in my arms and purrs.

"Well she sure seems to love you!" Nathaniel chuckles,

"Maybe you should take her home?"

"Hmmm, I guess my parents probably won't mind TOO much if I bring home one more little animal. And how can they possibly say no to this little face?" I giggle. The kitten had pure white fur and the most beautiful blue eyes.

"I think we should name her Sapphire!"

"We?" Nathaniel looks at me, confused.

"Yeah! I could be her mom and you could be her dad!" I blurt before I could stop myself, then my face flushed bright red. I drop my gaze to the ground, but I sneaked a peek at Nathaniel to find that he was blushing too!

"Ahen, a-alright then, uh let's go and adopt Sapphire." He quickly stands up then offers a hand to me. I grab it without hesitating and he pulls me up with Sapphire still snuggled in my arms. After a couple minutes of discussion, Sapphire was officially ours! I happily skip out of the center with Nathaniel following close behind.

"That was awesome! Thank you so much for taking me here today!"

"Hahaha! Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself!" He chuckles.

"Plus, I now have a new addition to my animal family!"

"Hey um, would you mind if I visited Sapphire some times?" He asks a little shyly.

"Of course! I look forward to it!" I smile, then I checked the time.

"Oh shoot, I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow! And again, thank you for today!" Without thinking, I went on my tip toes and gave him a quick little peck on the cheek. I instantly felt my face heat up when I realized what I had just done, so I quickly averted my gaze.

"Uh y-yeah, I'll um see y-you at school." He stutters with his face bright red. With my cheeks still tinted pink, I waved goodbye and turned down the street toward my house. The beginning of my day was pretty darn bad. So I guess letting me spend my afternoon with Nathaniel was life's way of making it up for me. Though, those last couple of hours easily made this day one of the best days ever!


	4. Lysander

"Lysander!" I exclaim in surprise. Seeing him in the morning is a surprise, and then on cue, the second bell rings.

"A-Ah! Sorry but I have to go!" I slam my locker shut and rush to my English class. After an hour, we're finally dismissed.

What the heck, we have to read Shakespeare. Frigging Shakespeare! Who even reads that crud anymore when we can watch movies about it? I sure don't that's for sure.

"We have technology for a reason..." I mutter to no one in particular.

"And what reason would that be?" I turn and find myself face to face with Lysander.

"Well, I was just saying that we shouldn't read Shakespeare when there are sooo many movies based on it!" I exclaim with a passion.

"Hm... Is that so?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to read it, it's just that the words are so weird and the old English text makes everything a billion times more confusing," I pout slightly and heard him chuckle.

"Well I wish you luck on it," He smile at me in such a way that makes my heart pound in my chest.

"Thanks... So... What's going on with you lately?" I look at him and he puts on his 'thinking' face.

"Not much, but I feel like I'm missing something..."

"...Your notebook?" I suggest and he smiles.

"I don't think so... Not this time at least,"

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure you'll find it sooner or later. I, on the other hand still can't understand this," I sigh and lazily flip through the pages. Suddenly it hit me,

"Lysander!" I exclaim and he turns his attention to me.

"Yes?"

"You like Shakespeare right!?"

"Somewhat I guess, I enjoy it better than most other novels."

"If you don't mind... Could you help me read this?" I hold up the book. His face contorts into a of 'are you serious?' expression.

"Oh! No, I didn't mean for you to read me the entire book," I wave my arms about.

"I just want a basic understanding of how to read it... O-only if you have time t-that is," I ad in quickly. Shoot! I probably look really stupid in front of him. I refuse to look at him directly because I am 150% sure that my face is blazing red.

"Well... I was planning on figuring out what I was missing..." He responds and I felt my hope plummet.

"Ah... I would have liked your help but I understand," I say quietly.

"Why don't you go ask Nathaniel or Rosayla for help?" He suggests and before I could stop myself, I blurt,

"But I only want you!" It took me a second to process what I had just said before my face flushed.

"I-I mean! B-Because you are s-so familiar with this , so I thought you w-would be a b-better choice..." I laugh awkwardly and rub the back of my neck sheepishly. I quickly glance at him and I see him blushing...

"Woah... You're blushing," I point out.

"...Is it weird for me to show emotion?"

"To be honest, yes," I reply modestly while looking at the ground nervously. Oh God, is he angry that I said that? I peek at him and I swear my heart skipped a beat. H-He's... Laughing?!

"W-What's so funny?" I demand.

"You," He replys with a soft smile.

"What? Is there something on my face?!" I rub my mouth furiously and he shakes his head.

"No... That's not it," He steps closer to me and tilt my chin up. I stand there frozen and mesmerized by his monochromatic eyes. We stare at each other until he glances at my Shakespeare book, forgotten on the desk.

"So... Shall we get started?" He suggests and I finally break out of my trance.

"...What?" I had a huge question mark above my head. He sits down at the desk where my book is.

"I'm sure that I will remember what I forgot eventually, but in the meantime, I can spare some of my time teaching you," He smiles and my face breaks into a huge grin.

"Thank you!" I jump up and hug him without thinking.

"Ah sorry!" I quickly let go.

"I-It's alright," ...Did he just stutter?... Naw, this is Lysander we're talking about here!

He taught me everything with patience, and we took until the end of the school day. Ah, I bet he thinks I'm a complete idiot! After we finished, he remembered that he couldn't find his keys, so we spent the rest of the afternoon in search of them.


	5. Kentin

*Sigh* What should I do? I have to make something in my Cooking class but I have no idea what to make!

"Oh hey Candy, you seem troubled," I whip my head up to see Ken!...Tin. I'm still not used to saying his name like that even though he came back a long time ago.

"Mm... Well it's just this project we have to do in my foods class," I furrow my eyebrows.

"Do you need to make up something creative?" He leans back against a wall.

"No no, nothing like that. I just need to bake something and have someone taste it," I explain and his face contorts into one of confusion.

"That doesn't sound difficult at all," Crossing his arms, he raises an eyebrow at me.

"It's not but..." I twiddle my thumbs.

"...I don't know who to make it for," I pout.

"Why not just make it for your friends?" He suggests.

"...And maybe for me..." He mumbles softly.

"What was that?" I cock my head, I didn't catch the last part.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He looks away blushing.

"Ok then... But thanks for saying that! I've been thinking of so many things lately that I forgot that I can give my baked goods to my friends!" I cheer and skip away happily. I go to the foods room to cook...*emo corner* And I don't know what to make...

"I know! I'll make a cake!" I pound my fist and get to work. An hour later and the baked goods are...*Fail Corner* A burnt up mess.

"I guess this is what you call a 'hot mess'!" I laugh at my own lame joke. *cricket*

"Well, I guess I can just make something simple like cookies," I mumble to myself. I added a whole pack of chocolate chips... Whoopsie? But they come out of the oven fine. They actually look great! And they smell absolutely AMAZING! I bbite into one and melt. Literally, because the inside is filled with melted chocolate.

"Dayum, I am goood," I nod in approval of myself. I then run around the school, giving one to all of my girl friends. After I finish, I'm all sweaty... again.

"I still have so many leftover... Nathaniel doesn't like sweets and I think Castiel isn't fond of them either... If I eat them myself I'll get super duper fat..." I sigh at my dilemma. I would give them to Kentin but he's a changed person... What if he doesn't like cookies anymore? I sigh exasperatedly yet again.

"Why the long face?" I jump up a little in surprise.

"Oh... It's you," I look down pouting a bit.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," Kentin scoffs.

"I didn't mean it to be like that..."

"Anyways, answer my question, why the long face?"

"Well... I gave everyone these cookies like you told me, but now I have so many leftover..." I sigh again and put one in my mouth with half of it hanging out openly.

"I don't know what to do with them all-!" I widen my eyes in surprise as Kentin leans in quickly and breaks off a piece of the cookie from my mouth with his own.

"K-Ken!" I yelp, feeling very flustered.

"It's Kentin," He grumbles before chewing softly and smiling happily.

"S-Sorry, you startled me," I look at anything but him.

"You know, you can just give those to me, I still like chocolate chip cookies you know," He looks away sheepishly.

"Really?! I thought that you didn't because you're so different now..." I mutter under my breath.

"Not much is different about me, I'm just a lot better than the dorky me," He continues to shovel my cookies down his throat.

"You can make me cookies anytime you know," I hear him whisper quietly.

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind but to be honest I prefer the old Ken," I shrug my shoulders.

"So, you haven't told me how they taste? Do they taste good? To you?" I look at him in anticipation.

"Mm... They're really sweet... Just how I like them," He smiles and leans in closer to whisper into my ear.

"But the sweetest was the first cookie," I turn red at the closeness and at what he said. He quickly leans away and starts walking down the hall.

"See you around Candy!" I watch him leave me behind all red and flustered.

"Idiot... Since when did you become such a flirt?" I scoff but can't help but smile and have the warm feeling in my chest spread throughout.


	6. Dake

"D-Dake?!" I stutter in surprise. Why is he here?!

"The one and only!" He grins at me.

"What are you doing here?" I awkwardly tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. Man I regret not brushing my hair today!

"I came to visit my uncle... Hey, do you mind giving me a tour of the school?" He gives me a flirtatious look that no one could reject.

"Sure... Of course... I'll just skip out on school today..." I utter softly.

"Thanks Candy!" He cheers before following me. I show him the locker rooms in the gymnasium, the basement where we held our concert, the second floor where even more drama occurred in the past. I tell him everything that had happened because he doesn't go to this school.

"Wow, you sure had it rough," He nods in symphony with me.

"Tell me about it," I sigh.

"Well at least it's over!" I grin up at him with confidence.

"Yeah..." He eyes me conspicuously.

"Anyways, let's continue the tour before the last bell rings," I check my watch. We walk by an empty classroom and suddenly I feel a forceful tug on my sleeve. A hand covers my mouth so I can't scream. The door slams behind us and I'm in the dark classroom with- DAKE!?

"What the hell man!?" I push him away and glare at him as best as I can when he slams his hand onto the wall next to my face. He slowly leans in and whispers.

"Is this the room where we continue from our summer adventure? And the room where we make OUR memories?" He stresses the word 'our' and breathes heavily on me.

"W-What are you t-talking about? You are a bit too close D-Dake!" I try to push him away even more but he doesn't budge a single inch. He just chuckles lowly in an arousing tone.

"You know, I've really missed you since that summer. I couldn't stop thinking about you," His nose tickles my neck.

"S-Surely you j-jest!" I stutter in a high pitch voice.

"But I'm not," He raises his head and his eyes pierce into mine. I wince at his intense gaze.

"Even when I was with another girl, I couldn't stop thinking about you..." He starts to lean in again. Captivated, I slowly close my eyes and subconsciously lean in as well.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

The school bell rings, alerting everyone that the school day is officially over. I come back to my senses and push Dake away with all my power. I twiddle my thumbs. I can't believe we almost did THAT again. Feeling awkward, I start to make my way towards the door. I must be walking in a stiff, robotic manner because Dake is laughing at me.

"I-It was nice seeing you Dake, h-hope you enjoyed t-the tour," I splutter out quickly and grab the doorknob so hard that my knuckles turn white.

"Same same, but next time..." I open the door quickly.

"...Let's go all the way through," I slam the door shut. My heart pounds harder than this morning. Ah, so embarrassing!


	7. Armin

"HEEE!" I squeal in surprise. It's the PMS-ing principal!

"G-Good morning!" I greet back in response. She looks calm...Oh no...Is it because-!?

"What are you doing here? Class is starting in 1 minute," She informs me before walking away.

"...I thought I was going to die," I sigh in relief before slamming my locker door shut.

"Excuse me young lady! That is no way to treat your locker! Detention!" The principal shouts at me right after I close my locker before storming off somewhere to make someone else's life miserable.

"Why me?!" I whine pitifully. And here I was, hoping that I would get a break today. Haha, nope, that principal just had to give me false hope didn't she? I slump over and drag my feet to class. Now I have to explain this to my parents. *sigh* Today's going to be a cruddy day, I assure it 99.99%. The day ends in a blink of an eye. Sheesh, and here I was, trying to slow down time.

"Screw my life," I huff and march into the detention room. In there I see the usual delinquents around the school smoking pot or whatever, which you should NEVER do. But then I see Armin in a corner playing his video games, as usual. I hurry over towards him without making any eye contact with everyone else who was staring at me suspiciously.

"Phew," I breathed out in relief when I made it next to Armin without getting raped. Well maybe someone was mentally undressing me but physically wise, I'm fine.

"Hey," I greet and he looks up sat me for a second before going back to his game and then widening his eyes in surprise and pausing his game.

"Candy?! What are you doing here!?" He yells and I sweatdrop at his late reaction.

"Shh! I-I'm here because the principal pissed at me for closing my locker," I mutter in embarrassment. What kind of excuse is that? But then again it is true.

"Pfft!" I glare at him.

"It's not funny!" I huff and cross my arms turning away from him.

"N-No! This isn't funny! It's absolutely hilarious!" He continues to snicker in amusement.

"I'm guessing you're here because you were caught playing video games in class?" I suggest and he grins.

"Spot on!" He cheers. This isn't exactly something one would cheer about...

"Well at least you were doing something that can actually get you into trouble, how do I explain to my parents that I got detention for slamming my locker?" I pout. Armin chuckles before standing up and pulling me up along with him.

"What are you-"

"Just come with me!" He and I quickly leave the room without anyone noticing us.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" I ask after a while. He then pushes me into a closet.

"What the-!" He sat down and pulled me into his lap and turned on his gaming thingy mabobber.

"Let's just spend the rest of detention in here!" He grins at me cheekily.

"That way, you can tell your parents you were just hanging out with a friend and technically, you aren't lying," He points out before I can make any comeback. I sigh for the 100th time today but I comply and start playing his games with him.

"Nonono! Don't press that!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

It was tiring, but hey, at least it was fun. I guess my 99.99% was quite accurate because Armin was my 0.01% happiness this day.


	8. Alexy

"Woah!" I take a step back hitting my head against my locker.

"Owie," I clutch my head in pain.

"Wow, you're sure a mess today," I glare at Alexy who is the cause of my head injury. He was really close to me and that's why I hit my head against the corner of my locker.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I remark sarcastically and shut my locker.

"Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today," He starts following me.

"Nooo, how did you know?" I gasp in false shock.

"What do you want from me?" I moan loudly knowing that whatever Alexy is here because he either wants to talk to me or he wants something from me.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you would like to go shopping with me after school," He shrugs and I stare at him like 'are you serious'.

"...Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yup!"

"..." I hold my forehead in annoyance.

"So how about it?"

"The answer is know," Before he had the chance to reply, I turn away from him and quickly made my way to class before the second bell rings. The day goes on slowly. And by slow, I mean like 1 second feels like 5 seconds. But the day is done, I can finally go home and relax-MMPH! WHAT THE HECK!? I'm pushed into a car and I look at my kidnapper-!...

"Alexy..." I sigh in vain.

"Heidy Ho~" He cheers from the driver's seat. He drives for a few more minutes and the mall comes to view.

"Did you really just kidnap me to go shopping?" I sweatdrop.

"I couldn't help it! No one else would go with me," He looks at me with a pout.

"I already told you, I don't want to-Ohh! Look at that cute dress!" I smush my face against the window to get a closer look at the cute dress.

"Right? Today is the crazy sale~" He cheers.

"Are you serious?!" My past fatigue suddenly forgotten I jump out of the car(after it was parked of course) with Alexy and went into every store with him. We talk about how cute the accessories are, got giddy over boy bands, and of course, gossiping. Ah~ The benefits of having a gay friend! We sat down at a nearby cafe and ordered some coffee.

"So Candy..." Alexy leans forward towards me.

"Who do you like?" He smiles childishly at me.

"Straight the the point huh?" I chuckle but I sip my coffee leisurely and I thought about it.

"I guess [Guy's Name] would be my type of guy," I blush slightly after thinking about him.

"Aw~ Aren't you just simply adorable! Well, he is quite the looker I'll tell you that," He giggles like a middle school girl.

"Tell me something I DON'T know," I giggle along with him.

"You know...If you weren't gay, I would like you most of all," I say after a bit of silence.

"Really! Haha, thanks! I'll take that as a compliment!" He grins at me.

"Today's Friday right?" I ask him. I think something important is happening today.

"Yeah," He answers while flipping through a magazine. Suddenly it hit me.

"Didn't you tell me you had a date with a guy today?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, well he was busy and couldn't make it today," Alexy replies refusing to meet my eyes.

"You're lying," I cross my arms.

"No I'm not,"

"Yeah you are," We continue to banter back and forth playfully. I smile discreetly. He gave up a date to cheer me up today. What a wonderful guy...

"Candy, why ya smiling like that?" Alexy leans in and peers at my face.

"No reason, I was just thinking about how great of a friend you are," I grin even more and hug him tightly. His arms wrap around my waist.

"It's no problem at all," He replies with a warmth in his tone. We go home with a bunch of shopping bags. My wallet really took a beating...


	9. Jade

"Jade! You're here so early! Don't you have school?" I say. I haven't seen him for a while, he's been so busy at his actual school lately.

"No, we have a day off today so I thought I'd drop by and help out in the garden. I also brought some flowers to plant in the new flowerbed," He replies, gesturing outside to where a small wheelbarrow is almost overflowing with flowers.

"Wow, that looks like it'll take a while. I might stop by after class and help you out." I say goodbye and head to class.

As I walk down the hall I hear Jade yell, "Candy!"

I whirl around and he shouts "Bring Ken! I haven't seen him for a long time!"

I wave and continue walking down the hall. After a looong hour of English and boring Shakespeare, I decide to skip second block (hey, who cares about PE?) and go out to the garden to help Jade.

He's crouching down in front of the new plot, digging holes for the flowers.

"Jade! How are you doing with the new plants?" I yell, causing him to turn around. He smiles and me and says, "I'm doing well so far but with you here it will be much better!"

I blush a little and turn away, setting down my bag and rolling up my sleeves.

"Hey, where's Ken?" He asks, standing up and dusting off his overalls.

"Um, he went away to military school for a while and we're not really friends anymore. He quit the gardening club." I say sadly.

"Aw, he was a really nice kid." Jade says, and without thinking I add, "And I wanted to be alone with you..."

Ack! I blush and look away. I really wish I hadn't said that. What will he think?

Despite my worries, he just chuckles and plants a quick kiss on my forehead, handing me a pair of gardening gloves and walking over to the wheelbarrow.

I swear my cheeks must look like a firetruck now. He kissed me! Well, it's not on the lips but close enough.

While I'm doing a little happy dance inside my head, I walk over to the gardening shed. My legs are wavering a little...

I grab a shovel out of the shed and stumble back over to the plot, kneeling down shakily before noticing Jade leaning against the wheelbarrow, watching me with a grin on his face.

"Wh-what are you smiling at?!" I demand nervously, blushing even harder.

"You're so cute Candy," he chuckles, kneeling down next to me and beginning to put flowers into the holes I'm digging.

We garden and chat for an hour before the lunch bell rings and I have to go eat (or risk fainting in fourth block).

"I have to go," I tell Jade sadly.

"Okay," he says, walking over to where I'm cleaning all the dirt off my jeans and putting on my bag.

"Ill be here until 4:30. I hope you'll come and spend some more time with me," he says, ruffling my hair and-

Eep! He gave me another forehead-kiss! I swear I'm gonna pass out! Aaaaah!

"O-okay," I manage to stutter out, my cheeks turning a deep red.

He goes back to the garden and I stumble into the school, what he said sinking in.

"Yeees!" I squeal, drawing a few stares, but I don't care about them. He wants to see me later! I flutter off to the cafeteria, anticipating the end of the school day and another chance to garden with (and possibly get a real kiss from ;D) Jade.


	10. Dajan

"Dajan!" I look up at the exchange student in surprise.

"It's been quite a while! How have you been?" I exclaim and he smiles down at me.

"Good," The second bell rings.

"Ah! I'm late!" I yell and run down the halls before bidding Dajan a proper goodbye. I sprint towards the gymnasium and burst into the room where the teacher was already taking attendance.

"Miss Candy. You are late," I laugh nervously at my PE teacher. I had to stay after school and go pick up all the balls. I pick up a basketball and spin it around in my hands. I look at the basketball hoop and started to aim at it.

"Amoris High is down by 2 points and the ball is in possession by Candy," I dictate and start dribbling the ball.

"She advances and goes to takes a shot, will she make it?!" I stop dribbling and aim once again.

"She shoots...And she-!" I finally shoot the ball.

"...And she misses..." I get on my knees in my emo corner. I hear a low chuckle, I whip my head around to see DAJAN!? Oh dear lord...Did he see that embarrassing throw?

"Aha...Heya...Sorry for this morning..." I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"It's not that big of a deal, you got in trouble because of me right?" He picks up the basketball I failed to shoot and spins it on his finger.

"Well, it doesn't really matter...Since you're here now.." I added in the last part quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"You're in the basketball club right?" He asks me suddenly.

"Ah, no, I'm in the gardening club because I'm not good at basketball...But I really like it!" I smile at the ball he was holding.

"...When shooting, you should do it like this," I look up at Dajan in surprise to see him showing me how to shoot properly. I quickly grab a ball and try to imitate him but alas I fail miserably.

"Here like this..." The next moment, I realize that Dajan is behind me and holding my arms. He helps me position myself correctly but I have trouble concentrating with him so close to me... He then took a shot with me...And it went in!

"Wow! Did you see that?! It actually went in!" I cheer happily. Before I know it, I realize I am hugging Dajan tightly. I quickly let him go.

"Ehe..Sorry...I got a little carried away didn't I?" I laugh nervously looking at anything but Dajan.

"Candy! Are you done with cleanup ye-!"

"Oh crud it's the PE teacher!" I start panicking.

"...YOU ARE STILL NOT DONE!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THE PAST HOUR!?..."

I continue to get scolded as anime tears flow from my eyes.


End file.
